life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Easily Missed Details (Season 2)
This page lists interesting but easily missed observations that can be noticed throughout the game Life is Strange 2. These observations may include actions the player is not directly involved with, objects the player cannot interact with, or simply interesting parallels or foreshadowing. See here for references and Easter Eggs Episode One - "Roads" Post-it Note Code A Post-it note that says 80085 can be seen on the noticeboard in the room of Sean Diaz. This is an old calculator joke where typing this will appear to read "BOOBS." It appears again on another wall with a Post-it that says H035 ("HOES"). LiS2-SeanRoom_Post-it-1.png LiS2-SeanRoom_Post-it-2.png Sean Singing If Sean turns on the MP3 player in his room while preparing for the Halloween party, he will sing along to certain verses of the song "On The Flip Of A Coin". He will also drum his hands against his thighs to the beat. All-Seeing Eye Carving A crude carving of the all-seeing eye graffiti commonly associated with Chloe Price can be found on a picnic table in the picnic area along the Trout Spring Trail in Mount Rainier National Park. There appear to be M's or W's carved in each corner of the triangle, but because the corner with the "rays" is considered to be the vertical point, its letter displays as an M. It is likely, then, that the other two letters are also meant to be M's. table_carving_all-seeing-eye.png|The all-seeing eye carving with corner M's. LiS2-Eye_of_Prov-LiS1comparison.png|The graffiti in Life is Strange (left) and the carving in Life is Strange 2 (right). Eriksen Family Trip Carving On another picnic table in the same area, a carving with Chris Eriksen, Charles Eriksen, and Emily Eriksen's names can be found, who made their first appearances in The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit. The year etched below their names appears to either be 2012 or 2014, which remains consistent either way with Emily's death having occurred in late December 2014. Charles,_Chris,_&_Emily_Eriksen_carving.png|The carving with the names of Chris' family. Episode Two - "Rules" Daniel's All-Seeing Eye? Some graffiti found on a wall of the abandoned house may have been drawn by Daniel Diaz. Two drawings in particular bear similarities to some graffiti we can find in Season 1. LiS1_graffiti_reference-02.png Chloe's Kindred Spirit Chloe Price's "Hole to Another Universe" graffiti from Season 1 is echoed in Season 2 with the "Exit Door to Somewhere Else" graffiti that can be found in Karen Reynolds' room when a lamp is turned on. LiS1_graffiti_reference-01.png Mushroom's Bandana TBA - screenshot and explanation to follow (wiki staff - Cuddlecuffs) Sean Humming In Episode 1, Sean can sing along to certain verses of the song "On The Flip Of A Coin," but in Episode 2, on the second morning we wake up in the Reynolds' house, Sean will hum small segments of the same song as though it's stuck in his head. Cassidy's Backpack Cassidy's backpack displays three references to things that feature in Season 1. These three things are a Pacific Steve's Famous Crab patch, a "No Fucks" patch that mirrors a young Max Caulfield's "No fucks given" scrambled-letter T-shirt, and some red plaid (possibly a blanket) that mirrors a shirt belonging to Rachel Amber, worn by Max in "Chaos Theory." LiS2-Cassidy_backpack-LiS1refs.png|The Season 1 references. LiS1-Pacific_Steves-sign.png|The Pacific Steve's signpost in Arcadia Bay's junkyard. Nofcksgiven.png|Max's "No fucks given" T-shirt that she wore in 2008. Vlcsnap-2016-09-04-15h53m02s539.png|Max wearing a red plaid shirt. Hello! #1 The word "Hello!" appears on the back of a "face in hole" panel at the Christmas market as well as on street furniture when Charles Eriksen drives Sean, Daniel, and Chris away from the market. This is not the only episode it appears in. (See sections for episodes 3 and 5 for other sightings.) This may be a reference to the psychological horror video game , which includes a similar inscribing that becomes focal at one point during the game. Further evidence to support P.T. being a point of reference is found in the Captain Spirit game files, where "PT" is used in file naming. Just like P.T. was released as a taster for an upcoming (but cancelled) game (P.T. being an initialism for "playable teaser"), Captain Spirit was released as a playable teaser for the upcoming Life is Strange 2. P.T._Hello.jpg|The wall inscription in P.T. LiS2-Ep2-Hello_graffiti_market-02.png|The graffiti on the back of a "face in hole" panel. Beaver_Creek_Christmas_Market_-_Hello!_graffiti.png|The graffiti visible on a post at the market. Leet Train The train that Sean and Daniel jump on at the end of Episode 2 has "1337" written on its side. This is the way " " is spelled in an informal numerical code used on the internet. The same train originally appeared in the first Life is Strange as it passes by the junkyard in Arcadia Bay, Oregon. It is also assumed to be the train seen in Before the Storm. LiS1-1337_train.png|The 1337 train as it appears in Life is Strange.Freecam mod used to hide playable character only. LiS2-1337_train.png|The reappearance of the train in Life is Strange 2. LiS2-1337_train-closeup.png|A closeup of the 1337 identification in Life is Strange 2. Episode Three - "Wastelands" Hello! #2 The "Hello!" graffiti appears once again in this episode. This time, it can be seen on the side of a bookshelf near to the door in Daniel's room. This is not the only episode it appears in. (See sections for episodes 2 and 5 for other sightings.) This may be a reference to the psychological horror video game , which includes a similar inscribing that becomes focal at one point during the game. Further evidence to support P.T. being a point of reference is found in the Captain Spirit game files, where "PT" is used in file naming. Just like P.T. was released as a taster for an upcoming (but cancelled) game (P.T. being an initialism for "playable teaser"), Captain Spirit was released as a playable teaser for the upcoming Life is Strange 2. P.T._Hello.jpg|The wall inscription in P.T. LiS2-Ep3-Hello_graffiti-Daniels_room.png|The bookshelf in Daniel's room. Cassidy's Shorts Cassidy has a patch sewn on her shorts that features the character found on ''The Forks'' posters that can be found throughout Arcadia Bay in Season 1. LiS2_Cassidy_Patch.png|Cassidy's shorts. Theforks.jpg|"The Forks" poster from Season 1. Episode Four - "Faith" Taped Camera When Sean is accessing Karen's tablet at the Sand Snake Motel, the camera is covered with a small piece of tape. Perhaps Karen is paranoid or somebody has been trying to protect her whereabouts. Episode Five - "Wolves" Hello! #3 The "Hello!" graffiti appears once again in this episode. This time, it can be seen on the back of some painted wooden boards next to where Arthur and Stanley Petersen reside at the remote desert commune in Arizona. This is not the only episode it appears in. (See sections for episodes 2 and 3 for other sightings.) This may be a reference to the psychological horror video game , which includes a similar inscribing that becomes focal at one point during the game. Further evidence to support P.T. being a point of reference is found in the Captain Spirit game files, where "PT" is used in file naming. Just like P.T. was released as a taster for an upcoming (but cancelled) game (P.T. being an initialism for "playable teaser"), Captain Spirit was released as a playable teaser for the upcoming Life is Strange 2. P.T._Hello.jpg|The wall inscription in P.T. LiS-Ep5-Hello-Away_sign.png|The back of the painted wooden boards at "Away." Notes Category:Special Content Category:Special Content (Season 2) Category:Season 2